


When pigs fly

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: A very short conversation snippet between Alisaie and Alphinaud.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	When pigs fly

The twins were waiting for the Warrior of light to join them for lunch at the Cafe in Mor Dhona. They had a pot of tea and an assortment of snacks on the table. They were having a mildly heated conversation, as siblings were wont to do. 

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Alisaie announced before taking a sip of her tea. 

It was, of course, at that precise moment, the Warrior of light rode in on her porxie. Alisaie choked on her tea while Alphinaud openly laughed at her. "What were you saying, sister? Surely you hadn't forgotten your.... Interesting artwork on the first." 

She grumbled under her breath, "Of course she'd choose now to fly in on one of those." 

But she straightened in her seat, never one to back down. "A porxie isn't an actual pig, my point still stands."


End file.
